


Coalescence

by cobalamincosel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Very brief mention of anxiety, mention of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: Johnny Suh is not an insecure man—not about his body, not about his relationship with Mark, not about his place in the group.Johnny is their pillar, their strength. He’s solid, steadfast, always has things on lock.Except that once in a while, Johnny will falter, and that’s when Mark has to step in.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 26
Kudos: 323





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poolies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poolies/gifts).



> Dearest eda, thank you so much for trusting me and coming to me with this request! <3 I hope I did justice to your prompt and I hope you like this!
> 
> The prompt was: Johnny gets insecure over something, and Mark has to baby him. 
> 
> It's not entirely babying, but babying in the context of Johnmark while still staying ~in character~ feels a like this to me. :D
> 
> Thank you to the friends who helped me throw ideas as to what would make johnny ‘insecure’ here. You guys know who you are. Thank you as always. 🤍🤍🤍

Johnny Suh is not an insecure man—not about his body, not about his relationship with Mark, not about his place in the group. 

Mark’s known this about his boyfriend for as long as he’s known him, even in the days when Mark hadn’t realized he could feel for Johnny anything that wasn’t some sort of hero-worship or platonic affection. 

He is even less so when it’s comeback season, because Johnny, contrary to the carefully-cultivated chill persona he tries to exude in front of the fans, approaches everything with a single-minded focus that rivals Mark’s. It just so happens that he’s better at hiding how high-strung he is about it. 

Johnny will cut calories if he has to in order to maintain the abs that look like Hawaiian rolls, the way he did for the entirety of ‘Kick It' promos. Hell for Mark who had had to work double-time to keep it in his pants during the entire cycle, but absolute heaven for Johnny, who takes pride in his body and his ability to keep the physique that has the stylists, fans, and Mark essentially salivating over him. 

It isn’t vanity, not completely. Johnny works hard at everything he does, at every project he throws himself into. He is exacting and self-assured and so fucking capable. 

But Johnny’s (very, very, hot) body aside, a lot of what draws Mark to Johnny is that confidence, that absolute trust in himself that he knows what he wants, and always has people’s best interests at heart. Mark would be lying if it didn’t make him weak in the knees to know that Johnny is the type to sweep him off his feet, hold him close, make him feel safe. Johnny will look Mark in the eye and tell him that he’s pushing himself too much; he’ll know when to step in and ask the choreographers for a little bit more time on break when he knows the team is cracking from the strain; he’ll go out and buy medicines himself when someone in the group is sick. 

Johnny is their pillar, their strength. He’s solid, steadfast, always has things on lock. 

Except that once in a while, Johnny will falter, and that’s when Mark has to step in. 

It’s been an exhausting week for a lot of them: Mark and Taeyong having been busy with SuperM promotions since Sunday, Taeil and Yuta recording for their subunit; and Johnny had had his pitch with the company in the hopes of having a creative hand in the direction of their next music video. Mark’s barely had a chance to spend time with Johnny in nearly three weeks because they have all been so swamped with work, so when Saturday evening rolls around and Mark checks his calendar to see what he has in store for him the next day, he sees a blessedly blank Sunday and Monday and sends a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens for it. 

Mark has just gotten home from a shoot with ELLE Magazine when he finally manages to send a text over to Johnny.

**[Me 6:29 p.m.]**

**__** _> Hey baby, do you have plans tonight? _

**[Johnny 6:30 p.m.]**

**__** _> Hey you_

_> No plans but kind of not feeling like doing anything tonight_

**[Me 6:30 p.m.]**

**__** _> Is everything okay? _

_> Can I come over? _

**[Johnny 6:37 p.m.]**

**__** _> Sure _

Mark would be lying if the less than enthusiastic response doesn’t concern him, but it should be expected. Juggling a full schedule and trying to maintain a relationship is hard work, even if they live in the same building. He’s barely had the chance to breathe, let alone check in on Johnny, the both of them just shooting ‘good night, I love you’ texts at the end every day of of this grueling week. 

**[Me 6:41 p.m.]**

**__** _> Haechannie are you in the room with johnny-hyung right now?_

**[Donghyuck 6:42 p.m.]**

**__** _> I’m out with Taeillie_

_> Why?_

_> Are you sexiling me right now_

**[Me 6:42 p.m.]**

**__** _> Yes_

**[Donghyuck 6:43 p.m]**

**__** _> Ok fine I owe you for last time anyway_

**[Me 6:43 p.m.]**

**__** _> :) _

-

Mark lets himself into the 5th-floor dorms and finds it blessedly quiet, the only noise filtering through is the soft music from Taeyong’s room. He knocks on Johnny’s door, waiting for the “come in,” before turning the knob and seeing Johnny sprawled in bed, jogger-clad legs splayed open, Johnny fiddling on his phone. Mark smiles at him, but the returning one kind of leaves him deflated. 

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Mark asks, locking the door behind him and making his way to sit on the space next to Johnny’s hip. “Are you mad at me?”

Johnny sighs, drops his phone to the side, and holds his arms wide open for Mark to curl into, which Mark does, folding himself into Johnny’s massive torso while his arms lock Mark in place. Johnny rests his chin on Mark’s head, and Mark watches the rise and fall of Johnny’s chest. 

“Sorry baby,” Johnny says. “I’m not mad. It’s just been a long month.”

Mark curls in on Johnny more, pushing up so he can nose at Johnny’s neck. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I didn’t even get to ask—How’d your pitch go?”

Another sigh, this one longer. “I think I would have told you if it had gone well, Markie.” 

Mark feels awful because he knows how hard johnny worked on putting together his idea for the music video, detailing angles and shots that other directors haven’t used in their comebacks yet. 

“I’m sorry I’m being such a downer,” Johnny says. “Between that and just… everything else.”

“Everything else?”

“Just not feeling too great about myself in general, baby,” Johnny says. “Can’t even be happy going to the gym because all I see is this,” Johnny says, pressing on his belly. It’s then that Mark notices the change, a softness that curves under the blue cotton shirt, and something about this entire conversation has Mark wanting to coo. His boyfriend is not an insecure man, but he is human, and one can only take so much. 

“What’s wrong with a little tummy?” Mark asks, running his hand over it and making the shirt ride up. It’s not like Johnny’s put on so much weight, it’s just that time off from promotions has made him kind of soft, and clearly that’s throwing Johnny off a bit. “I love the tummy.”

“You love my _abs_ ,” Johnny laughs, rolling his eyes. “How am I gonna keep my man if I don’t stay looking tight?” 

Mark smacks him on the hip lightly. “Hyung, you know that I like your body no matter what it looks like,” Mark says sincerely, entirely because it’s true.

“Mmmm, I know, I know,” Johnny says, pulling him in closer. “Just—you know how it can get in here sometimes,” Johnny says, tapping his temple softly. 

Mark nuzzles in close, knowing exactly what Johnny means, and in the same vein, knowing exactly what Johnny needs right now. 

“Hey,” Mark whispers. “I need a shower, and I think—” Mark says, sticking his nose in Johnny’s armpit, making Johnny yell out and laugh to push his face away. “You need one too. Come on, stinky. Keep me company.” 

Most days, Johnny is the one who will take Mark apart and make him relax, remind him that he’s doing enough, lavish Mark’s body with kisses and bites hidden from view, whispering into Mark’s skin that he’s sexy, that he’s so good for Johnny. 

But sometimes, once in a while, Johnny allows Mark to do the same for him. 

Mark leads them to the bathroom, pulling his shirt off on the way while Johnny pretends that he doesn’t want to be babied. There isn’t much room for two grown men to fit in the shower, but Johnny and Haechan keep a small stool in the bathroom for when they wash some of their more delicate clothing by hand, and that’s where Mark steers Johnny to sit on after Johnny finishes stripping. 

Johnny’s so tall that his head comes up to Mark’s chest while he’s seated on the little plastic chair, just perfect enough for Mark to lean down and press a kiss to the top of it before he takes the showerhead and angles it over the both of them. The warm water sprays over Johnny’s hair, matting it down before getting himself under the water as well. 

They spend a few minutes in silence after Mark replaces the showerhead onto its holder on the metal bar fixed to the wall, his fingers lathering up the shampoo in Johnny’s dark brown hair as Johnny sighs into it and leans back against Mark’s chest, water sloshing gently over the both of them. 

“Do you wanna talk about the pitch?” Mark asks softly, massaging Johnny’s scalp and pressing into his neck. 

“Not right now,” Johnny replies, his voice seeming far away. “I don’t wanna think about anything right now, honestly. I just want this. Want you.” 

“Yeah?” Mark says, tipping Johnny’s head under the spray and watching the foam slip down against Johnny’s golden skin. “You’ll let me take care of you tonight?” 

“Mmmm,” Johnny says. “Please.” 

Mark nudges him to rise to his feet, opens the sliding glass door to set the stool out of the way before closing it back to keep the water in. He steps in closer to Johnny, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s torso and standing on his tiptoes to reach up and finally, finally kiss him. 

The slide of lips is slow, deliberate, decadent. Johnny’s tongue slides against Mark’s and Mark almost forgets that he’s the one that’s supposed to be in control tonight, that he’s the one who gets to call the shots, and not the other way around. 

He pushes Johnny against the cold tiles, making Johnny hiss from the shock of it, but Mark pays it no mind, running his hands over clavicles and pectorals and pausing his hands to rub his thumbs in small circles around Johnny’s nipples, making his boyfriend gasp out from the touch. 

“Your body is so beautiful, Johnny,” Mark whispers. He’s never been great at dirty talk, but he likes to think that his honesty more than makes up for it. “I think about it all the time, how hot you are, _baby_ ,” Mark continues, stretching the word out the way he knows Johnny likes. “When I’m alone, even the memory of what this feels like in my hands,” he says, sliding his hands over the vast expanse of Johnny’s abdomen, “is enough to get me going.” 

“Y-yeah?” Johnny says, his eyes half-lidded, gaze fixed on Mark. 

“Yeah,” Mark replies, hands still roaming over Johnny’s thighs. He steps in closer, pressing in against Johnny’s half-hard cock hanging heavy between his legs. “Hyung, you have no idea what your body does to me. I have to work so, so hard to keep my hands off you when we’re in public.” 

Johnny doesn’t reply, but his breathing goes ragged, hot breath against Mark’s cheek as Mark takes the bath gel and coats the both of them in it, making quick work now that Mark can feel himself starting to get hard as well, kissing in between and they both move their hands over each other’s skin, the slick of the soap over Johnny’s back, over Mark’s shoulders. 

Johnny allows Mark to touch parts of him that Mark had never thought couples allowed for, before he started dating Johnny. There’s an intimacy to the gentleness with which Johnny rubs under Mark’s armpits and makes Mark laugh, to the fact that Mark can reach in with his soapy fingers to rub along Johnny’s rim and perineum, Johnny gasping softly, his cock jumping against Mark’s hip. 

Mark angles the jet of water over Johnny’s ass, rivulets falling between the two pert muscles, soap washing away, before Mark slowly nudges Johnny’s hole, gently pressing a finger into him as Johnny envelops Mark in his arms and rubs his hardened cock against Mark’s abdomen, a small keening sound escaping his lips.

“I’ve got you, puppy,” Mark whispers, his voice hoarse from how turned on he is, feeling Johnny rut against him helplessly, fingering Johnny to clean him and slowly stretch him out. 

Mark loves Johnny wholly, completely, and in the year and a half that they’ve been dating, Johnny has made it extremely clear that he feels the same way about Mark, because Johnny loves Mark the way he handles everything else in his life—with a sure hand, unwavering, unfaltering. 

“Let’s get you in bed, baby,” Mark says, rinsing the both of them off after he washes his hands with soap again, until all the foam has sloughed off and they’re both clean. 

They’re no strangers to being intimate like this, and despite the fact that Mark is usually on the receiving end of it, he knows Johnny well enough to know how to handle him when Johnny wants to slip into subspace, or at least relinquishing control over to Mark. 

Mark towels Johnny off first, peppering kisses along his clavicle and his chest as he rubs the terry cloth over Johnny’s hair. 

“I missed you,” Johnny says softly, the first words he’s said in what feels like ages. He rests his forehead on Mark’s, his hands cold as the water cools on his body. 

“I missed you too, baby,” Mark replies, dragging Johnny in for another kiss, this time slower, dirtier, catching Johnny’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. “Come on. We’re just getting started.” 

Johnny pulls back and watches Mark towel himself off with a fresh towel pulled from the cabinet, leaning against the sink, his eyes roaming Mark’s body from head to toe in a heavy gaze that Mark feels licking along his skin. Johnny’s erection is starting to flag, but it’s no matter to Mark. Getting Johnny hard is one of his favorite things to do. 

Mark slings the towel over the sliding door of the shower, and takes Johnny by the hand to bring him over to his bed. 

“Safeword?” Mark asks, holding Johnny’s face in his hands. 

“Mango,” Johnny says, a small smile on his face. His adoration is plain to see and Mark basks in it completely. They both know that if Johnny’s too far gone, there’s a very real possibility that he’ll be too incoherent to use it, but they like to set it up anyway. Besides, tonight isn’t about impact play or pain—it’s about Johnny’s pleasure, purely his. 

“You’re ready?” Mark asks, wanting to make sure they’re both aware the scene is really starting.

“Yes, sir,” Johnny says, and Mark feels a curl of familiar power flare up in his chest.

“Okay, get one the bed, on your back,” Mark says, and Johnny follows, climbing on top of his grey duvet and spreading himself out on top of it. “Do not touch yourself. Wait for me.” 

Mark’s pulse thrums under his skin, racing as he watches Johnny’s gorgeous naked form in the soft yellow light of their room. He allows himself a moment to take Johnny in—the honey brown gaze fixed on Mark, the curve of his cupid’s bow, the gorgeous black and green ink that swirls like ivy over Johnny’s left shoulder and bicep, ending in a cluster of leaves, the soft planes of his tummy, faint dark line of hair that leads down to Johnny’s cock, now starting to fill out again in anticipation. 

“You’re getting hard just from me watching you?” Mark says in amusement, walking over to the other side of the bed. “Are you that desperate for me, baby?” 

“Yes, sir, I am,” Johnny says, his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. 

“Just a little more patience,” Mark says, crouching down to open the side table where Johnny keeps their toys and lube, pulling out the blue prostate massager, his butt plug, and a bottle of lube. 

Mark climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Johnny’s legs that are splayed open, and running his hands over Johnny’s ankles, over the fine hair of Johnny’s shins, over the soft, milky pale skin of Johnny’s inner thighs, making Johnny close his eyes and throw his head back.

“Eyes on me,” Mark says. “You’re not allowed to look away, understand?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Johnny breathes out a shuddering breath, his chest rising and falling as Mark massages the meat of Johnny’s thighs, his thumbs pressing into the skin before his hands slide over Johnny’s knees, a signal for Johnny to fold his legs and bring his knees to his chest, holding them in place with his hands. 

“God, look at you, baby,” Mark says, Johnny’s cock twitching as his hole is exposed for Mark to see. Mark spits onto his fingers, letting the saliva trickle onto the digits slowly as Johnny watches him with his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Are you ready?”

Johny nods, eyes fixated on Mark’s hand as it inches closer to his hole. 

“Use your words, Johnny,” Mark commands, not unkindly. 

“Yes, sir, I’m ready,” Johnny says before swallowing audibly. 

Mark presses his index finger into Johnny’s hole and nearly caves at the tightness he feels. Mark bottoms more often than not, mostly as a preference for both of them, but God does it make it more special when they get to switch around. He works his finger slowly until he feels Johnny relax, before he takes the bottle of lube, pulls out gently, and drizzles a generous amount before slipping two fingers into Johnny and scissoring him open. 

Johnny’s breathing has gotten more labored, and Mark knows that his body is adjusting to the intrusion of his fingers quickly, because Johnny starts muttering, “Fuck, fuck, yeah,” under his breath, and his eyes keep slipping closed, only remembering to keep them open because Johnny always, always wants to do well for Mark.

“You’re a good boy, yeah? Keeping your eyes on me?” Mark says, pressing in deeper. “So good for me, not touching yourself as I told you.”

“Just wanna be good for you, sir,” Johnny says, even as he cants his hips upward, as if that will gain him any friction. 

Mark loves Johnny’s cock—loves having it heavy on his tongue; loves having it inside him, filling Mark with hot seed. Mark loves how it looks, all seven inches of it, hard and slender, curving up and resting on his hip, pubic hair waxed off completely. Mark honestly wouldn’t care much either way, but it certainly does make sucking Johnny’s dick so much easier and more pleasant. 

He feels for the gland, presses in until he feels the rubbery surface of it, making Johnny cry out, precum leaking from the head of his erection. Mark salivates at the sight. 

“S-sir, please,” Johnny whispers, his knuckles white where he’s got a hold on his knees. 

“Please what, baby?” 

“Please touch me,” Johnny gasps just as Mark presses against his prostate again. 

“Okay, anything you want, puppy,” Mark says. “Since you’ve been so good.” 

Mark pulls his fingers out slowly, takes the prostate massager, and coats the rounded tip of it with more lube before he’s pushing it into Johnny’s hole, the vibration up at moderate speed, making Johnny cry out, a resounding, “Fuck!” loud in the room. Mark readjusts himself on the bed to lie on his belly, leans in, and takes the head of Johnny’s cock into his mouth. 

Johnny writhes under him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head but still clearly, desperately trying to keep his gaze fixed on Mark whose lips are stretched around Johnny’s turgid hardness. 

He feels drunk on it, the power that Johnny gives over to him. Mark is so accustomed to Johnny being the one who has everything together. To know that he is able to reduce Johnny to this, his beautiful, desperate baby boy, knees up and apart while Mark fucks him with a toy, and sucks the soul out of his dick—almost nothing feels better. Mark is so, so fucking hard, his cock pressing into the duvet for some friction, but all that is secondary to the fact that he knows Johnny wants to grab him by the hair and fuck into his mouth, but won’t, because he doesn’t have permission to. 

Mark takes Johnny all the way in while Mark presses the prostate massager in and out of his hole, and Johnny’s thighs are trembling on either side of Mark’s head. With his free hand, Mark holds Johnny’s dick at the base and licks up. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” Mark says, and Johnny moans out a sound that is broken and wrecked, before saying a meek, “Yes, sir,” and getting rewarded with Mark’s tongue lapping up the clear precum from his slit. 

Mark fucks him with the massager a few more times before he pulls it out and can see now that Johnny’s hole is small but gaping, wet and hot, and ready to take him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now, baby?” Mark asks, still stroking Johnny’s cock. 

“Please! Please, sir, I’m begging you,” Johnny says, spreading his legs even more, truly folding himself in half to show off his entrance that flutters now around nothing. “I need you to fill me up, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Mark changes positions, getting on his knees and guiding Johnny’s knees down to rest his legs back on the bed. “I don’t want you cramping up, baby,” he says before leaning in to capture Johnny’s lips in a kiss, this time greedy, consuming, like Johnny would swallow him whole if he could. Mark pulls back for air, his hand resting right over Johnny’s heart, the drumbeat there steady but racing. 

Mark drizzles lube over his dick, twitching from the cold before stroking himself to full hardness and finally, finally rubbing the head of it over Johnny’s perineum, around the hole, and pushing in. 

“Fuck,” Mark groans out, the word dragging as he sheathes himself inside Johnny, whose hands grasp at Mark’s arms for purchase, tugging him close, desperate for a kiss. 

Mark bottoms out as Johnny gasps into his mouth, and Mark touches Johnny everywhere now, licking at his thumbs before playing with the hardened nubs of Johnny’s nipples, fingers caressing Johnny’s flank, lips pressing soft kisses on Johnny’s cheeks, his forehead where the sweat gathers, the corner of his mouth. 

“Sir, yes, yes, yes,” Johnny cries out. “C-can’t keep my eyes open, sir, I’m sorry I’m being bad but—”

“It’s okay, baby,” Mark whispers, voice low and rough as he tries to remain in control of his hips, the impossible tightness of Johnny’s ass making him unravel. Mark doesn’t even know if he’s going to last much longer, his toes curling with every thrust into Johnny, pleasure zinging from his dick up to his skull. “I want you to lose yourself in it.” 

And Johnny does, it seems, as he cries out every hard thrust Mark fucks into him with. 

“Sir, please pull my hair,” Johnny begs, his eyes closed, his cheeks dusted with pink from exertion and mild shame, his hand gripping Mark’s ass as he pushes in. Mark will do anything Johnny asks, so his fingers slip between Johnny’s locks, still wet from their shower, and tugs, hard, enough for Johnny to gasp out and tilt his head back to expose his neck. 

Mark is so close, so very close, his lips going numb from it, watching the rapture bloom on Johny’s face like ink moves in water, slowly and then all at once. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” Mark asks, breathless, sweat trickling down his forehead, down his neck. Johnny’s almost incoherent, his eyes closed, jaw slack, beyond gone, but he manges to croak out a, “Please sir, touch me,” and Mark spits into his hand before reaching between them and taking Johnny’s length in his palm. 

It doesn’t take much, Johnny’s voice cresting higher and higher now, Mark’s thumb teasing the slit where precum leaks freely as he mutters, “Come for me, Johnny,” Johnny’s cock twitching in his grip until Johnny grunts once, holds his breath and Mark feels his release spill slowly over his fist. 

Johnny’s orgasm makes him clench around Mark’s cock tighter, and Mark’s hips stutter to a syncopated rhythm, hot breath and sweat and saliva between them, Johnny’s cries heightening every sensation before Mark chases his own release, his balls tightening as his cum fills Johnny’s ass, the wet squelch of it filthy and delicious to Mark’s ears. 

His hips still thrust in shallowly even as he feels his cum begin to leak out of Johnny’s hole, his hardness only just beginning to abate. Mark leans in to capture Johnny’s lips in his own once again, afterplay being immensely important to the both of them as they both coast their afterglow. Mark strokes Johnny’s softened cock, making Johnny jolt in shock, a small breathless laugh slipping from his lips as he says, “Fuck, Markie,” the pair of them coming out of the haze of their scene. 

Mark kisses him once more, soft and light, before pulling away slowly, and taking the butt plug in hand before Johnny lifts his hips a little and Mark can pull his cock out. Hot, wet cum begins to slip out of Johnny’s hole and Mark wants to lap it up, but instead catches what he can and gently slides the pink plug in, just as Johnny loves, being full of Mark’s cum as they rest before another round. 

“I’ll be right back,” Mark whispers, pushing off the bed to walk on wobbly legs to the bathroom. He steps momentarily into the shower to piss and wash his cock off thoroughly, before taking Johnny’s towel and running it under warm water, squeezing the excess out before stepping back into the bedroom and bringing it over to Johnny. He gets to quick work, wiping the congealing cum off of Johnny’s belly and over his cock, gentle with the velvety skin. 

Mark tosses the towel to the foot of the bed and climbs back over Johnny, where he sits on Johnny’s crotch lightly, and smiles up at his boyfriend. 

“Hi,” Mark says, watching Johnny’s beautiful eyes fix themselves on him, now honey brown clear and bright. 

“Hi, Markie,” Johnny says, his hands warm as they stroke Mark’s thighs. “Thank you for that.” 

“Was it good for you? Did I hurt you?” Mark asks, leaning forward and bracing himself next to Johnny’s head with one elbow, his other hand stroking along Johnny’s flank. 

“It was so good, baby,” Johnny replies. “You didn’t hurt me. Not in the ways I didn’t like, anyway,” he laughs. 

“Do you feel better?” Mark asks, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s nose. 

“Like brand new.” Johnny’s voice is stronger again, his smirk much more like the Johnny Mark is used to. “Just what I needed.”

“Good,” Mark says, folding his arms so that he can collapse against Johnny’s chest now, his head moving with the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. “I love you, Johnny.” 

He can hear the smile in Johnny’s voice when he says, “I love you too, baby.” 

Johnny Suh is not an insecure man, but sometimes he can be, and when it does happen, Mark knows that all it takes is a little reminding from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws/status/1307268404089245696)


End file.
